poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkie Pie and Donkey's Caroling Christmas-Tacular/Transcript
This is the transcript for Pinkie Pie and Donkey's Caroling Christmas-Tacular. film starts at the Candy Apple, the Christmas Version of the Poison Apple Donkey: Okay now. Parfaits go on that table and the bog nog goes over there. And remember, make sure the piles of cookies are arranged in fun holiday shapes. Pinkie Pie: Whoo! I love it spending Christmas with you, Donkey. Matau T. Monkey: Me too, Pinkie. Donkey: Well, I'm glad you do. And thanks for organizing the party, Pinkie. Oh, man, Shrek, I just love this. Don't you just love this? Shrek: Sure, Donkey. Pinkie Pie: This is gonna be the best Christmas party ever! Because, this year, everybody is gonna sing their favorite Christmas Carol. I hear even the Shrek Family and the Winxbots are gonna sing. Ryan F-Freeman: You bet. Meg Griffin: I'll be rooting for you, Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Me too, guys. and Pinkie cheer and move on Shrek: No more bog nog for them. Pinkie Pie: It's our most favorite time of the year~ Donkey: With the carols and apples and cider in barrels for everyone here~ Cody Itsuka: Kuryan, look. I found an elf in the rubbish. Rumpuelstiltskin: I'm not an elf. I'm Rumpelstiltskin. Now let me out of this cage. Ryan Tokisaki: So, you could run away again. Ha! Not a chance. Cody Itsuka: Hey, Rainbow. You like that? That's a giant Santa replica made from a new magic called Plastic. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. It's freaking me out. Sci-Ryan: Well. I understand magic you know. Donkey: Hey, Pigs, you've gotta try some Dragon spicy reindeer apple bobs. Heimlich: No thanks. We are on a diet. Pig 2: We have chubby bellies. Pig 3: We are getting ready for... The three pigs: Swimsuit weather! head off Matau T. Monkey: Oh Primus, these pigs need to chill out. Donkey: You got that right. Gingy: Move it along, pigs. There's nothing to eat here. other gingerbread men and women Guys, this is no place to take a nap. Wake up! Wake up! Donkey: It is the most wonderful season of all~ Pinkie Pie: Cause all of our friends and princesses and best trendness are right here in the hall~ Evil Ryan: I'll be shocked if this won't end in a brawl~ Evil Anna: laughs Bertram T. Monkey: I guess Evil Anna got that from Sonata, Aria. Aria Blaze: Yeah. Donkey: Attention, attention, attention. Everybody. Pinkie and I wanna thank all of you for coming out to our holiday extravaganza, Caroling Christmas-Tacular. I hope all of you have been brushing up on your singing. More than crunching brushes our teeth. Evil Ryan: Heh. Ogre troop: Take down eighty. Donkey: There'll be apples for bobbing~ The Cyberlings: And fruitcake~ Cody Moone: And sobbing~ Meg Griffin: And games filled with holiday fun~ kisses Meg Cody Fairbrother: There'll be candy~ Sci-Ryan: And presents~ Heimlich: And turkey und pecans. Pinkie Pie: And stockings for everyone~ Donkey: It's our most favorite time of the year~ Pinkie Pie: And you won't wanna leave cause if you all believe Santa soon will be here~ Donkey: It's our most favoritest time...~ Princess Ivy: Ryan When did they know how to rhyme? Pinkie Pie And Donkey: Christmas is our favorite time of the year~ Yeah!~ Dronkies breath fire, ending the song Pinkie Pie: Phew. That was amazing. Now, who wants to sing next? Anypony? Anypony? Guess, I'll sing another. Ahh-Heeee... Crash Bandicoot: Hold on. Pinkie's mouth Ogre army. Take it away! and the other two ogres pose in spotlights Ogre army: Stirring our big pot~ Cookie: Full of goodies for our snack~ Ogre Troop: Funky century rot~ Brogan: Stink bugs by the stack~ Ogre Army: How we like to eat~ Worms and grubs and slop~ It brings such joy and is a treat with pickled skunk on top~ Shrek and Fiona: So, Bug Coccoon~ Lick the spoon~ Try our Cricket Slurp~ Shrek: Oh, how I~ Just Love Rat Pie~ Ogre baby male: It always makes me burp~ rat pops up and burps Ogrr army: Serve a toad a la mode~ Shrek and Fiona: Roadkill tastes so fine~ Mmm Hmm~ Ogre army, Shrek and Fiona: Pigeon wings~ And spider strings is the perfect way to dine~ is next Puss in Boots: Back in my village, the holidays was all about the durum, dancing the flamingo and the bitter sweet serenade of this song. clacks some castanets Puss in Boots: Fleas Navidad~ Fleas Navidad~ I got Fleas Navidad~ My coat is itching and my eyes go sad~ pigs fall over Puss in Boots: I wanna clean sea flea deep for Christmas~ A nice leather free collar for Christmas~ And I shall prove I'm fluffy for Christmas~ To make the itching stop~ audience applauds Ryan F-Freeman: Bravo. Itsuka takes the stage Cody Itsuka: Since I was created by Cody and Kotori, the things I like about this holiday are the presents, being together with your allies and one thing I like is this song. plays a guitar Cody Itsuka: Sleigh bells ring~ Are you listening~ In the Lane~ Snow is glistening~ A beautiful sight, we're having tonight~ Walking in a Shrekily Wonderland~ picks up Puss as he sings Cody Itsuka: Gone away is the bluebird~ Every day comes a new bird~ We sing along songs as we go along~ Walking in a Shrekily Wonderland~ Walking in a Shrekily Wonderland~ bows to applause Matau T. Monkey: Bravo! Yeah, Codori! whistles Ryan F-Freeman: Alright, Winxbots! We're on! Time for us to shine like rainbows! other Winxbots nod Ryan F-Freeman: Yours is not the typical every day fairy tale~ Emmet: Like they Say~ Meg Griffin: Write your story~ Nya: Fill The Page~ Feel the Power As you take the stage~ Jessie Primefan: You're so alive under sparkling skies~ Jazz: Epic Winter has arrived~ later Winxbots have finished Team Bee: cheering Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind. Don't forget to tip your allies. Bertram T. Monkey: crying That Ryan has the most beautifull voice, Sunset. Make me feel happy. Evil Ryan: Bertram? Are you crying? Ernie: Okay, our turn. Victoria: Deck the halls with bows of holly~ Ernie: Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la~ Bakerloo: Tis The season to be jolly~ City: Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la~ Ernie: Don we now a grey a pearal~ Hammersmith: Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la~ Bakerloo: Troll the ancient Yuletide carol~ Ernie and the trains: Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la~ applauds Cody Moone: Bravo! the Gingerbread people Oh. I hope June would like one. out to grab one Gingy: Not on my watch! Cody Moone with a pin with an olive attached Cody Moone: Ouch! What's your problem? It's not like they are real. Gingy: What do you know about being real? Optimus Prime: Alright, you two. That's enough. Bumblebee, think you can give the people here a beat? Cody Moone: Ok. Take it away, Prime and Friends. Bumblebee: a guitar Silent night~ Ryantinal Prime: Holly night~ All is Calm~ Sideswipe: All is bright~ Bulkhead: Fixit: Ratchet: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan